


Message From Torgue

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2020 [42]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, dick pic from Hammerlock, tease kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Wainwright and Torgue send Hammerlock a message he can't stop watching.
Relationships: Sir Hammerlock/Wainwright Jakobs
Series: Kinktober 2020 [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947712
Kudos: 4





	Message From Torgue

Wainwright could not believe his luck when he ran into Torgue. He was the one man his dear Hammerlock fantasized about besides himself. He grinned. “Ah, Torgue!” he called.

“WAINWRIGHT! HOW THE F*CK ARE YA!? HOW’S HAMMERLOCK?” He wrapped Wainwright into a bone crunching hug.

“Aw, not good at all. He’s a bit under the weather and I was thinking, since you’re his favorite person, besides me, that is, I thought we could send him a video to cheer him up.”

“HELL YEAH!”

“Oh, just a couple a’ things before we start..”

* * *

Alistair sat at his desk, triangulating a sighting of a marvelous creature, when his phone buzzed. His brows rose as he saw a video message from Wainwright.

“Hey, darlin’! Look who I bumped into!” He swiveled to show Torgue, large, broad chest bare.

“ALISTAIR! YOU F*CKING BAD*SS!”

He hissed as he watched Torgue’s arm wrap low around Wainwright’s waist. His husband leaned into Torgue. “We thought we’d just send a message to brighten up your day.”

“YOU MOTHERF*CKIN’ ROCK ALISTAIR!”

“See ya tonight, love.” As he ended the video, he smirked, his eyes twinkling. He knew exactly what he was doing and he’d wanted Alistair to know.

“Bloody hell…” He breathed. He replayed the message, over and over, mind overflowing with how Torgue held Wainwright. His cock twitched and he sighed back in his chair. His husband had gotten him good.

“Well, two can play that game,” He unzipped his jeans and stroked his cock, letting it swell and tent his slacks. He angled the camera to peek through the open zipper at the tufts of curls at the base of his dick with his slacks stretching upward. He tagged the picture with ‘you tease.’

He smirked and replayed the video, pulling his cock free to stroke it slowly.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
